Beca
by kendadra
Summary: Beca finds herself in the company of one of the most popular girls on Campus. what to what to do! this happens to be my first story, reviews are more then welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Beca kept looking at her phone to check the time 9am, her plane was leaving in 30 minutes and her brother wasn't even here to see her off. Gosh, she really didn't want to go to Barden University, but her dad is a professor there so it is free. Beca decided to text her good for nothing brother, she will see him in a few hours but she still wanted to yell at him for not coming to see her off.

Becs: dude, where are you?

Jessie: what?

Becs: you were supposed to meet me at the airport to see me off… like really dude.

Jessie: DAMN, DAMN, DAMN. I am sorry Beca. Have you left yet?

Becs: no but I am about to. I have like 30 min before I have to board the plane to hell. I mean Barden.

Jessie: Becs it isn't that bad really.

Beca: you're not being forced to go to college and see our father. Oh wait I forgot you like him.

Jessie: it's not that I like him I just don't see holding a grudge against him when he tried to talk to us after a while, but you wouldn't have anything to do with him. Did you even talk to mom about what happened?

Becs: a little, why?

Jessie: Well you need to, you will learn a lot and maybe even it will help you have a relationship with someone or better yet friends.

Becs: fine I will over break

Jessie: good, love you little becs.

Becs: yeah yeah

While Beca was waiting for the plane to land she thought about all that has happened with her parents and brother. When her dad left it really hurt her mom, it seemed like she was holding in a lot of the pain. Beca's mom didn't want the kids to see the pain and be affected by it, but Beca was she didn't like hearing her mom cry herself to sleep every night. Her mom had a hard time in the beginning, but for some unknown reason she got better. Beca is extremely happy that her mom got better, but the only thing that she ever told her about the divorce was that it was for the best and not to worry. When the plane lands Beca decided to text her mom she if she can get the full story about what happened during the winter break.

The one thing Beca hates about planes is finding her luggage and to make things better she has a lot. It took a while but know all she have to is wait for a taxi and text her mom.

Beca: hey mom I landed

Mom: YAYY! That is great Beca

Beca: yeah it's peachy. Waiting for a taxi to pick me up

Mom: why don't you call your father I am sure he would be more than happy to take you to Barden.

Beca: I don't want to bother him or the step-monster, but I also wanted to talk to you about him over winter break is that fine?

Mom: yeah I figured you would ask when you were ready.

Beca: thanks mom, love you

Mom: love you too baby girl

Since I got out of the way I should text Jessie and see when he is coming, it is weird to think that my brother and I are starting at this school at the same time, but that is what twins do right.

Beca: Jessie when are you landing?

Jessie ummmmm I leave in an hour and will at Barden in about 3.

Beca: ok, see you when you get here

Now all Beca has to do is wait for her ride and get to campus, this isn't how she planned to go about her life, but what can you do. Let's re-mix this business!

"Beca, Beca, funny this doesn't look like her Intro to Philosophy class" Mr. Mitchell said. While waking Beca up from her sleep.

"I'm posing an important philosophical question, if I don't actually go to that class will it still suck." Beca sassed. She said while getting up and walking to her closet.

"Look College is great you get to create memories here, I see it every day. You just have to put yourself out there" Mr. Mitchell tried to reason as he watched Beca.

He isn't getting to her, and it will affect him just as much as it will affect her. He had to try a new approach to get her to participate in what is going on around campus and in life in general.

"All you need to do is join one club and put yourself out there, if I see that by the end of the year then I will pay for you to go to L.A and be P-Diddy" Mr. Mitchell said to get some reaction out of her.

"Really, you will allow me to go?" Beca asked getting excited

"Yes, but I want you to try and enjoy yourself, this can be a good thing for you Beca it really can" Mr. Mitchell said while closing the door.

Beca was so excited about the fact that she will be going to L.A at the end of the year, all she had to do was join a group and make friends, how hard is that going to be. Putting the whole L.A thing behind her for now because she had to focus on the new mix she was working on that involved Titanium by David Guetta. Beca started to sing,

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away_

"Oh My God , you can sing, that is amazing" Aubrey exclaimed. While opening up the shower curtain and walking right in, but at least she had to the afterthought to grab a towel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** I do not own Pitch Perfect and the characters. Another installment, still kind of scared about posting. Hope you guys like this Reviews are more then welcome. 

"What we have all the same parts, unless you have an extra" Aubrey said playfully. While eyeing the girl up. If Aubrey was going to be honest with herself this girl was extremely good looking, not in the drop dead gorgeous kind of way but in the, I would totally do you kind of way.

"NO, I have all the normal girl parts, as you can see" Beca spreads her arms out wide for a second then covers herself back up so she isn't as exposed to the blonde. She knew she looked good, but she didn't look as hot as the blonde standing before her. "Can I have my towel now so we can be on the same comfort level?" Beca was almost pleading.

"Oh I can fix that" Aubrey said with a mischievous smile and took off her towel like it was nothing to her.

Beca got a very good look at Aubrey and she was impressed and very turned on right now. God she wanted to run her hands up and down this beautiful woman's body in front of her. It literally took all her will power not to walk up to her and make her beg for release. Beca was making it so blandly obvious that she wanted the blonde that it was humorous to the blonde.

Aubrey was wondering how long it would take for the little woman to figure out that neither of them had said anything for a least 5 minutes. She wasn't going to complain the little brunette was a sight to behold but she wanted her to sing some more so she decided to ask her to.

"Hey, can you sing Titanium again you are amazing and I was enjoying it" Aubrey said with a wink.

Beca looked at Aubrey funny for a minute before she remembered that this whole thing got brought on because she was trying to find a transition for her mix, so she decided to explain why she was signing and is if the beautiful blonde could help her and this was a good way to keep her here with her.

"Well, I was trying to find a song that would fit with Titanium so I could mix the two together" Beca explained. "I will sing if you could help and think of another song that would run good together with it, what do you say?"

Aubrey thought about it for a couple of minutes, she could and maybe she could get to know the brunette more and see where it went from there. But then again she didn't like to get sing in front of people.

"Ok, I'll make you a deal. You sing for me and I will help you, but we should go to my room because if I have to be in your naked presences any longer I will do unspeakable things to you against that wall" Aubrey said.

Beca was flattered but was also a little flustered because this is the first time she had been hit on by another woman let alone someone as pretty as her. Then it dawned on her that she didn't know this stranger at all.

"Wait, I still don't know your name. We have gotten very close and personal and yet we are still complete strangers" Beca said looking the tall blonde up and down.

Aubrey chuckled and spoke, "You so happened to be right, I am Aubrey Posen and I am a senior here. And you are?"'

"Beca, Beca Mitchell. And I happen to be a freshmen and I have been here for a month or two"

Aubrey started to giggle slightly because she loved the James Bond movies and this little woman just quoted one of her favorite movies. "So you just earned some points with me because I love that movie" Aubrey exclaimed. And started to bounce a little.

Beca got distracted by Aubrey's boobs as they bounced, "Ok dude you have got to stop that it is very distracting and what movie are you speaking of? I don't like movies because they are extremely predicable" Beca rushed the beginning out and slowed down a bit after Aubrey stop bouncing.

Aubrey was stunned, she completely forgot that she and the woman in front of here were completely naked and here she was bouncing. OMG she is a total lady lover Aubrey thought with glee, this is amazing. Not many people knew that Aubrey likes the ladies as her family likes to say, it's not that she feels like anyone would care, but it wasn't anyone's business. "Ok, then let's get dressed and we can go to my room" Aubrey stated with glee.

"Well then what are we waiting for" Beca said while trying to walk around the tall blonde woman. But Bree wouldn't let her get passed, each time she tried she was blocked by a naked beautiful woman. "Dude, this isn't funny let me pass" Beca whined. Bree stepped closer to Beca and backed her against a wall and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Seeing you walk toward me to get dressed, it turned me on more then I already was. What do you think should be done about this Beca?"

Beca was trying to not feel how close the Blonde beauty was to her own body right now because once she thought about that she would do some naughty things to this woman. "Well we could get dressed and forget about it or you can take really, really cold shower" Beca stammered.

Aubrey actually laughed at that because even though Beca was trying to deny that she was turned on as well Bree could tell by how hard her nipples are and how wet she looked down south. The question Bree wanted to answer is what to do about all this. What to do what to do.

**let me know if you want them to stay friends or take it further**


	3. Chapter 3

Arthurs Note: So here is the new chapter. Tell me how you like it. Sorry for any grammatical errors I tried. I do not own Pitch Perfect or the characters from it. Make good choices!

The pair finally made it to Bree's dorm, both fully clothed to Bree's disappointment and to Beca's glee. When Beca walked into Bree's room she was irked that it happened to be a single because that meant that they wouldn't have a roommate to make sure nothing else happened. Bree's room was really nice the bed was by the wall and there was a lot of room for hanging out and what not. The only downside to in Beca's opinion was that there were no posters on the wall, but a calendar with all the things that Aubrey needed to do. Her room looked more like a barrack than a place that a college girl lived.

"Dude, your room is so bland and kind a boring" Beca said with a little swish of her hand.

"Aca-scuse me; my room is not bland. My father always said if you're not here to win get the hell out of Kuwai. So my room expresses the point of college which is to learn." Bree exclaim offended. Bree looked like that she was offended by Beca's statement. My room reflects the way I run my life organized and on task" Bree exclaimed.

"I wasn't trying to offend, but the other point of college is to experience and your room is just very white and there is nothing on the wall and I find it odd. Most people have posters on their walls" Beca tried to explain without offending her more. Beca was really trying to be on her best behavior because she didn't want to ruin what could be an awesome friendship or maybe even more. Is it bad that she was already thinking that far ahead and they just meet?

Bree was trying to calm down and not flip out about that Beca just said she wasn't a normal college kid and was kind of boring. Aubrey was anything but boring she might be determined but she was NOT boring. "Well even if you did not mean to offend me you did. You are not the first one to call me boring or an overachiever, but it was the way I was raised I am my father's daughter after all" Aubrey stated proudly.

"Ok, let's start over. Hi, im Beca Mitchell, I tend to speak without thinking" Beca introduced herself pointed it to herself and stuck out her hand for Bree for shake. Bree looked at it with a confused look, but shuck Beca's hand anyway. "Bree we are starting over and getting on better footing because I really did not mean to offend you. I promise this isn't some ploy to make you look like an ass" Beca explained with a genuine smile.

"Well then, hi I am Aubrey Posen, I'm a hard ass; well that's what I am told anyway. I guess this helps but it still seems a little childish don't you think?" Bree asked. Bree might have been trying to get a rise out of Beca, but she didn't know why. It might be because the thought of fighting with Beca was turn on for the blonde.

Beca just smirked at Bree and chuckled evilly and replied, "Your ass doesn't look hard, it actually looks soft. Bree's eyes widened comically and stuttered out a response, "D-D-Did that really come out of your mouth Mitchell?"

"Well duh" Beca said while trying not to laugh at the face Bree was making. It was getting harder to not laugh because it looked like she was still trying to process the statement. "Bree before you hurt yourself from thinking about this for too long can you help me with my mix because that's why we came here right?" Beca asked innocently.

It took a minute but Bree finally came out of whatever land she was in. "Yeah we can start, but that is not the only reason that I brought you here" she said while walking slowly toward Beca. Bree got close to Beca's ear and whispered, "I also got you here to get to know you on a personal level." The tall blonde winked at Beca's expression and walked over to her computer.

"Wow Posen I didn't know you had it in you, looks like you shouldn't judge a book bye it cover" the short girl exclaimed and went to join Bree at the computer.

**End Note: Reviews on how you think this chapter went. It took me a lil longer then I wanted to write. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:** I updated Chapter one a lil bit. Sorry it took me so long I had to figure out where I wanted to go with this.

When Beca got to Bree's computer she looked around for a chair but there was only one chair in the room. Luckily for Beca it was a laptop so she asked Bree, "Can we bring the lap top to the bed and find a song there because as you know there is only one chair in this room and you happen to be sitting on it." Beca kind of groaned when she saw the smirk on Aubrey's face, this was not going to end well for her.

Bree smirked at Beca and started a hint of mischievous smirk "yeah I know, I have never had two chairs in this room." But this might help me to get closer to you than ever before Bree thought. "It's really hard not to think about you in my bed begging me, the thought of it is turning me on so much right know." this was getting fun for Aubrey because she was torturing Beca without really trying to.

"Can we cut the flirting and sexual jokes for just a few minutes it really is kind of getting on my nerves? I am not trying to be mean about this but I want to get to know you and be friends. With all the flirting it is almost impossible" Beca tried to explain while keeping eye contact with Aubrey so she knew that Beca wasn't lying.

Aubrey stared at Beca for a while trying to see if she really wanted an end to all the flirting. It seemed like she really wanted to get to know her which is strange because most people on campus wanted to sleep with her and then brag about it with their friends. "Ok, we can tone down on the flirting but I am not going too completely because I don't want you to forget that NO matter who you meet I am the one who saw you first and showed interest first."

That brought on the most beautiful smile that Aubrey has ever seen to Beca's face, from her worry lines Bree could tell that Beca didn't smile as often as Bree thinks she could. Beca was more then happy that there is going to be more to this than flirting. She would look at Bree and see a natural beauty that she didn't see in many people especially people that would talk to her. "Ok, let's mix this business" Beca said excitedly. Beca started to sing Titanium by David Guetta

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away_

Bree couldn't stop from staring astonished at Beca and the fact that her voice was beautiful, she didn't want to ever stop listening to her. But she said she would join in and try and find a song that mixed well. So Bree started to sing

_You shout it out  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized  
But all your bullets ricochet  
Shoot me down, but I get up  
_Beca was amazed by the beaty of Aubrey's voice, as she was listening all she could think of was angles.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away_

When it comes down to it Bree and Beca sounded amazing together. As they were getting to the end they looked at each other and smiled weather it was from the fact that they sing beautiful together or the fact that they we together in general they do not really know.

"Bree is have a beautiful voice, like for real. Why didn't you tell me this before? I am in awe with the beauty, just amazed" that is all Beca could say about Bree's voice. Beca couldn't take her eyes off of Bree for a single minute and it looked like Bree couldn't stop looking at Beca either.

"Beca what song to you think will go good with this?" Bree asked to get back on track. But she really asked so she wouldn't kiss Beca just yet.

Beca thought about it for a minute and finally said, "Well we could use a Jay-Z song." Beca took Bree's computer off of her lap and searched for songs that Jay-Z has rapped. Bree lend into her a little bit to look through the songs along with her because Bree didn't know much about this genre of music. "There are a tone of songs top choose from, let's see, there is _On to the Next One_, or _Empire State of Mind_ or _99 Problems _or _Run this Town_," Beca listed off the Jay-Z songs that can be used.

Bree got really excited when the last song popped up, "oh, oh let's do "_Run this town" _this is my all-time favorite Jay-Z song." Bree was already looking up the lyrics to the song so she could refresh her memory. The look of excitement on Bree's face kind of made Beca get a funny tingle feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Is there any way you would tell me how you know this song and why it is your favorite?" Beca asked hopefully because she really did want to know the tall blonde better.

Bree looked at Beca with a fint of mischief, "I will tel you but not right know because you said you want to tone down on the flirting. But I will tell you I heard it on the radio, you just have to wait to know why it is my fav," Bree said with a slight smirk. Beca really wanted to know wht she was talking about know. Damn her and her ability to make it really tense with sexually tension.

Beca put that all aside and looked at the lyrics and was tryiong to find a way to put this together with Titanium. "Bree you sing Rihanna's part and I will sing Jay's, ok?" Beca asked while looking at Bree. Bree nodded her hear yes and looks at the lyrics and started to sing.

_Feel it comin' in the air  
Hear the screams from everywhere  
I'm addicted to the thrill  
It's a dangerous love affair  
Can't be scared when it goes down_

Bree's voice was coming together amazingly and Beca really wished that she had her mixing equipment with her at this moment. She really couldn't believe how good her voices sounded

_Got a problem, tell me now  
Only thing that's on my mind  
Is who's gonna run this town tonight...  
Is who's gonna run this town tonight...  
We gonna run this town_

Beca came in with Jay's part and blew Aubrey away with how well Beca rapped it, the thing is it made Bree hornier then she was before. Bree wanted to devour Beca in all her entirety and make Beca want nobody but her.

_We are  
Yeah I said it  
We are  
This is Roc Nation  
Pledge your allegiance  
Get y'all black tees on_

When they both finally ended they were facing each other, the tension in the room was so palpable that you could cut it with a knife. Beca didn't want to move because she was afraid that she would either break the moment or catapult it into something that might ruin what they could have together. Bree started to inch closer to Beca, closer, closer she got to the one person she has a desire for. Bree looked down at Beca's lips she knew that all she had to do was is her and she would know if her desire was shared by this beautiful alt girl. Beca was getting scared, she wanted to kiss Bree so bad, but she didn't want to ruin anything.

"Bree I think we should take it slow I really want to see how far this can go…" Beca stuttered off as Bree launched herself at Beca.

**End Note**: Tell me what you think and if I should incorporate a singing group or change it completely.. let me know in the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note:** Sorry for the slow start, my first fic and I had no idea where I wanted to take these two characters, but I have made a choice and it will move along a lot

faster, but the updates might get slower because finals are coming up for me.

* * *

Beca didn't know what was happening, one minute they were looking at each other and then the next Bree launched herself at Beca. She's not complaining because Gods Bree was an amazing kisser, but it happened without any warning.

"Bree…..Bree….Bree, I really like kissing you but I don't want to go to fast ok" Beca said while lightly pushing Bree off.

Bree looked extremely offended that Beca rejected her advance to make out.

"Fine, then leave and come find me when you're ready for a relationship." Bree said angrily.

Bree got off the bed and stalked away fuming. How dare she reject me, ME of all people? I can get anyone that I wanted with just a glance and this little alt girl doesn't want ME. UGHHH! It was taking a lot for Bree to nit walk over to Beca and smack her.

"Bree….Bree, look I have had relationships were we have moved extremely fast and it happened to ruin what could have been a great thing. I like you tones and don't want to mess this up. I need to you to understand me, that's the only way we can move forward" Beca tried to reason with Bree.

Bree turned to Beca while she was talking and looked at her with a slight glimmer of hope in her eyes. "You mean that, you're not completely rejecting me?" Bree asked shocked. It was one thing for someone to completely want a physical relationship with her, but to want an emotional one was not heard of.

"Dude, no. why in the world would I reject you? I would assume that I would be the one being rejected because I'm the beautiful, smart, or even have a sense of fashion." Beca said dejectedly while looking down playing with her finger nails.

Bree thought it was kind of cute that Beca was fidgeting. It was taking a lot for Bree to not just launch herself at Beca and kiss her again, but she didn't want to take two steps back.

"Beca no matter what anyone has told you, you are beautiful in your own way. Being fashionable isn't a thing that you should worry about and your smarter than a lot of people that happen to know" Bree said with sincerity while walking toward Beca to take her hand.

They just held hands for a while and looked into each other's eyes. This was one of their calmer moments. Beca smiled and looked at Bree with a hint of playfulness that turned serious a little to quickly for Bree's liking.

"Bree, I might not be here next year, if I can find one group to join and go t my classes and pass my dad is going to help me pay to go to L.A and pay my dues. What would happen to us if this actually happens?" Beca asked a little worriedly.

"Well as of right know there isn't anything to worry about because we happen to not be in a relationship, but when that happens we will talk about it then" Bree said because that was the most logical response that she could think of.

Beca smirked and said, "I don't think you can resist me Posen, I've hear that I was quite the catch.

Bree just shook her head and chuckled while smiling at Beca and bringing her in for a hug. Beca stiffened a little when Bree hugged her because she isn't used to it. Beca so happened to look at the clock and realize that she had a paper to write and a class at 9 tomorrow morning.

"Shit, I have to go" Beca said hurriedly and wiggled to get out of Bree's surprisingly strong hold.

"Wait, why do you have to go? I only gave you a hug, did I do something wrong again" Bree asked kind of panicking.

Beca shook her head and no and grabbed onto Bree's hands and said, "It isn't anything you did I promise I just have class early in the morning and a paper due very soon and I haven't even started it."

Bree pecked Beca on the lips and walked her to her door to see her out. It was kind of saddening for Bree to let Beca go. Then it hit her, how in the world is she going to find her if she didn't have her number.

"Beca put your number into my cell so we can meet up again" Bree said while handing Beca her cell with an already pre-set name _Alt Girl_.

"Really Bree, really this is what you want my name to show up as?" Beca asked good humoredly.

"Well duhh, you have me under has _Posen_ not even my full first name, Mitchell" Bree said while handing Beca her phone back.

"Bye Posen"

"Bye Mitchell"

* * *

When Beca got back to her room she started on her paper, it didn't take her long to write. As she was getting ready for bed she left her phone vibrate, looking down at I

Posen: BECA! Goodnight, text me tomorrow so we can hang out.

Alt Girl: You got Posen! But it might not be until later in the day I am extremely busy all day tomorrow. I have to find a club to join.

Posen: why do you need to join a club?

Alt Girl: that is one of the stipulations so I can move to L.A is that I have to join in something.

Posen: I think I might have an idea, go to bed and message me tomorrow when you are free.

Alt Girl: the ever bossy Posen. But ok. Night!

Beca and Bree went to be in a good mood for once. When it comes down to it they are more alike than either of them will admit to and realize.

* * *

End Note: I think I mentioned this in the Authors note but my next update will take a while because of finals. Tell me what you think of this chapter and what you want to see next.

Should I incorporate the Bellas or ad a new Musical group that I think of? Reviews are welcomed.


End file.
